The Hunter is Hunted
by DestinyGuy678
Summary: When three predators are sent to eliminate the ultimate prey could they have bitten off more than they can chew set after AVP Samus and predator crossover rated T for safety. REVIEW! Ch 3 is up! The more you review the faster I update.
1. The Hunt Begins

I can't wait to make this story so here it is (I will be translating predator speech into English)…

(stinkin disclaimer.) I don't own Metroid or Predator

* * *

The huge ship flew through the squadron of space known as Alpha omega making its regular trip throughout the galaxy.

Coated with a technology that made the humongous ship invisible to normal eyes it zoomed through space dropping off a team of one to three of their kin on each planet to hunt their prey.

They influenced each planet in it's own way. They had taught some planets the art of weaponry or the honor code. Some lucky planet's learned how to build. Unfortunately do to their rapid increase in technology their home world had been abandoned for they had used up the natural resources.

The emperor stood at the front of the ship. Power spear in hand he looked out of the window into the vastness of space. Thinking. His whole life his whole purpose was to fight the greatest of each species. But at what cost, the great honor of death. How many noble friends and warriors had he lost? Too many to count.

But this time was different. No human's who had won by pure luck of their packs. No Zlython's who flew away ad his from the mighty warriors, and no dinosaurs who put up no sort of fight. They were sending an elite group after a warrior. No, more than just a warrior. A hunter. A hero who has been called a legend. Some had mocked him when he suggested they went after her. She had ended entire wars by herself and had blown up entire planets. They had monitored her movements. And when she least expected it they would attack her ship and leave her on a deserted planet. They would send three elite warriors.

The greatest hunt would begin and they had been following her for week's waiting for the right moment. She would see what a real challenge would be like. When the hunter is hunted. When they would hunt their ultimate prey. They were predators and She was the ultimate prey.

She flew through the vastness of space. She sat at the command of her ship. She had fallen asleep on the controls and Adam had automatically set to autopilot.

"_Samus…SAMUS!_" Adam sounded awaking the sleeping hunter.

"Wha…What do you want?" Samus said annoyed at her computer.

"_You're drooling on my keyboard again._" Adam answered.

Samus lifted her head and whipped the side of her head that was covered in a sticky liquid. "Augh." Samus said weakly. A draft brushed through the command room, Samus shivered. "I'm going to bed" Samus said waving at the computer screen.

"_Goodnight Mrs.Aran_" The computer voice said.

Samus just waved and walked off to her room. She rolled over and leaned into the pillow and was asleep instantly.

_3:00 pm Federation time_

" CODE RED, CODE RED!" Adam voice screeched with the sirens.

"Ugh, I'm going to blast that comp-whoa!" The ship jerked forward and she was thrown from her bed. She slammed her head on the wall and fell to the floor.

"OW!" She shouted. Samus ran into the control room. "What's going on!" Samus shouted at the computer.

"We are being fired upon by a invisible ship." Adam said calmly. "Permission to begin evasive maneuvers." Adam asked

"No lets just sit here and let them shoot us!" Samus shouted sarcastically

"Ok, Miss Aran but I would suggest-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU TIN CAN PERMISSION GRANTED!" Samus shouted.

The ship began rolling and swerving out of control to dodge the lethal blasts. Samus was tossed about before she managed to buckle in and take control .She swerved around and faced the enemy. She had upgraded her ship's windshield to have the abilities of her visor.

Samus clicked the symbol of the heat visor and looked up. An enormous ship faced her. But she felt no fear. She hit the turbo and raced forward blasting the ship the whole time. But her blasts stopped short as they hit a force field.

Samus cursed under her breath and swerved out of the way of another blast. She had no choice but resort to evasive maneuvers. After a minute of this her hand's were sweating they slipped and a blast hit her head on. The ship entered a whirl and started diving for the desert planet. A flame engulfed the ship as it entered the atmosphere.

Samus slipped into her blue jumpsuit and ran toward her battle armor. She entered the code and it opened up. The suit enclosed around her and she braced for impact. She hit the solid earth causing her to lose her balance and drop to the floor.All functions on the ship went haywire. Blue electric pulses jagged from random parts of the ship and if one hit her it could erase her battle functions like on her other missions. Not this time, she blasted through the windshield and leaped out.

In the sky she saw the three pods falling from the sky. She wasted no time she needed some time to recover. She began to run. After 20 feet her suit entered speed booster and rocketed away.

The pods hi the ground and the hydraulic doors opened. Three predators stepped out of them.

" Chief, we have our position." The one named Alatar confirmed.

The chief's head rose from deep thought. "Excellent, then let the ultimate hunt begin."

* * *

I hope I can handle two stories at once so review and give me other ideas I think I might enter the space pirate's into the story so review plz and give me opinion's and idea's FLAMES WELCOME ANYTHING TYPE OF REVIEW EXCEPTED JUST REVIEW or or I'll DESTOY ALL SODA 


	2. Predator tears

Thanks for your 3 reviews I don't own ANYTHING DO U HERE ME ANYTHING ok any way here's chapter two

* * *

Samus dashed across the desolated planet not bothering to look back. She had no idea what had just happened but she knew these being were no space pirates. They were intelligent being much more advanced in technology. But what did they want with her. As far as she knew these hunters hadn't had any encounters with the Federation or the Chozo for that matter.

Her legs burned. She stopped it was far enough. She rested her back against a jagged rock. And looked at her cannon. She'd tackled harder aliens then this before and hadn't killed. She placed her arm on her cannon and stood straight up. She turned towards the crash site. Questions swirled around in her head but she waved them away. Only one thing remained in her mind. The hunt and extermination.

88

"Chief the prey has escaped for the time being we are pursuing but she is superior in speed." Alatar confirmed.

"She?" The Chief asked

"We have confirmed she is a female human," Squant replied

"Ok, run fast and the code of honor guide you."

"Sir!" they saluted and turned off their com link.

All three of them raced of towards the heat signature of the warrior.

Samus had her map on a full scale of the world. Nothing but dessert. The obviously didn't want any distraction's. Samus ran forward.

10 Minute's Later

Samus checked map and almost tripped three bright orange dots heading towards her position. Samus raised her head and readied her gun. But there was nothing there nothing but dessert.

Samus jumped back because on her visor three symbols appeared all in the shape of a triangle using three dots. Before Samus could figure what was going on three bright blue beam's raced towards her head. The beams hit dead on. Her feet lifted of the ground and her head jumped back. She flew through the air and landed hard on the dirt ground beneath. Samus jumped to her feet. She checked her stats She had lost three tanks! She switched to her dark visor and it confirmed her suspicions three Aliens stood there human in shape with long dread locks at least they looked like dreadlocks. A large cannon on their shoulders were pointing at her as they fired another round of blasts. She locked onto one and scanned it.

Species: Known to the galaxy only as the predator and translation of

Weapons: Shoulder cannon, Wrist blade, Spear, and electronic disk

History and A 3-D replica appeared on her screen.

Samus's cannon opened up and released a missile and hit a predator right on the chest plate. But, instead of flying back he froze and the force of the blast froze the other two. Samus smirked

"Diffusion missile never fails," Samus said.

But the ice started to melt as another blast burst from the ice and hit Samus knocking her back again. Alatar burst from the ice and melted the other ones out.

But Squant didn't react he fell to his knee's shivering..

"Squant?" Duewat Called to his paralyzed friend.

The predator didn't answer he fell to the floor and didn't move.

"SQUANT!" Duewat yelled racing to the aid of his fallen friend.

Alatar scanned Squant over. His life functions had stopped and his blood stood still. Alatar raised his arm to stop him his track's He looked into the eyes of broken partner. He shook his head. But what happened no one had ever seen in the history of life. Duewat shook and took off the helmet of the fallen warrior. His eye forever gazed at the sky. He stared and from his eye fell a tear. A predator tear. He gazed at he his friend but when his eye wandered to his arm he found that while clutching his chest the warrior had managed to set his suicide bomb.

Alatar stared up in shock he gazed at the orange armored warrior. He then turned his invisibility on and ran. Samus wasn't about to let him get away and she pursued. Duewat could bring himself to leave his friend. He stood on his feet and from that position shot shoulder cannon blasts. Samus entered speed booster. A blast hit her back and knocked her and she began to tumble. The predator watched as the bomb set off. The explosion took both of his Friend's the blast his Samus and sent her flying through the air. She skidded to a halt. She ached. She struggled to her feet and stood to meet the gaze of Alatar. Samus gazed at her stats only 12 hp left in her suit. His arm was raised and a wrist blade had shot out of his. If he swung his arm it would surely kill her. He hesitated this was all she needed she screw attacked knocking him back. And took off. Racing away. Now she really did need to rest two were dead and only one was left. But they seemed to be much more skilled then anything she had ever fought. She couldn't stop or even look back.

Alatar raised up. "Chief," Alatar called

"Yes Commander Alatar." The Chief answered.

"Duewat and Squant have been killed," Alatar said.

The chief couldn't believe his ears they were no ordinary soldiers they were the best of the best and even more Squant was his son.

" Then the honor will be your to end this hunters life, good luck," He turned the link off.

The Chief fell to his knees and cried.

* * *

Emotional isn't it anyway heres chapter two PLZ review (hey that rhymed two review two review…) 


	3. Alatar vs Samus

Thanks for your reviews here's chapter 3

* * *

Samus continued running until her goal was finally in sight. Her bright orange ship sparks flowing through stood feet in front of her. She leaped through the air landing on the top. The ships plank lowered allowing her to enter the ship.

"Greetings Samus have you had a nice day?" Adam greeted in a perky voice.

" Not now Adam I need a recharge." Samus stammered thrusting her gun into the recharge socket.

Adam beeped and energy flowed into Samus's armor. Samus could feel the armor surge with power and lift from her shoulders with renewed power. Samus jerked her arm away and ran to the plank and was lifted away from the ground floor of her battle ship, She jumped into the warm dessert and lifter her arm cannon and searched the open space for Alatar. Remembering how they had ambushed he she switched on her heat visor but was blinded by the enormous heat signature in the dessert. She switched to her dark visor. For a second she could see nothing but darkness but she was positive she spotted a tiny read dot on the left corner of her visor.

Samus returned to her combat visor ad locked on to the coordinate and ran for it. Once again speed booster ensued and she blasted to the point on her map.

Alatar walked to his pick up point he was abandoning the mission. He had lost too much on this day. He looked at his scanner he was 2 miles from the point. All of a sudden his vision was blurred and he was hurled through the air. He landed on the ground and was breathless. He looked up to see his prey looking down on him gun blazing with hot golden energy. Samus fired her charged blast and it shot towards Alatar he rolled out of the way and threw his electric disk and it pieced her armor. Samus jumped back and ripped it out.

Samus shot a barrage of missiles. The predator jumped and extended his battle spear. He destroyed most of the missiles but was let three through his defenses and was hit dead on. He flew back but flipped and landed on his feet extending his arm blade. Samus threw her arm forward and let out and short-range explosion. Alatar drew back and fired his shoulder cannon. Samus was flung back. Samus placed he arm on the ground and pushed upward landing on her feet. They both charged at each other. Samus pulled back her cannon and Alatar pulled back his spear. Samus shot a super missile but Alatar switched weapons and fired his shoulder cannon. The result was an explosion throwing both of them back. Back Samus was first to recover and she aimed again and began shooting missiles. Alatar looked up. He lowered his eyes and lifted his arms. He was flung backward. Samus charged the predator lifted up his head he took his spear and jammed it upward knocking it into Samus's head. Samus staggered back the predator aimed his shoulder cannon and blasted Samus back. Alatar stood up. All the predators together couldn't have taken on this warrior. Only four in their whole colony have the ability to even give her a challenge and two of them are dead the only ones left were he and the chief.

Samus stood not wanting to make the first move. Alatar stood and stared ready for anything. But the Samus had a spark of intelligence. The one thing Alatar didn't expect. Samus fell backward and curled up and shrunk into a tiny sphere. The morph ball began to glow and shot at the warrior smacking him in the legs. His shins were struck with pain. The predator went invisible. Good move. In morph ball Samus couldn't use her visors. Before she could change back he was struck by an armored foot and sent flying through the air. Samus changed in midair and was hit by a shoulder cannon blast she flew ad hit the ground. Samus lifted her head and managed to see the predator striding over to her spear raised. Samus raised her cannon.

" Chew on this."

Samus launched a diffusion missile. Alatar moved his spear to block the missile but when it hit his Metal spear the missile froze him over instantly. Samus began to walk over to the predator and looked into his mask. She knew she shouldn't hesitate she knew he would get away she raised her arm cannon and blasted him he the ice broke and he flew to the ground and didn't move. Samus walked over to him and took his arm she ripped his self-destruct device from his arm and let him fall to the ground.

Samus turned and began to walk away.

"Mmmmpp-phh" Samus turned around and ran to his body.

"Mmmmpp-phh" Samus looked at his arm and scanned it.

_Language control upgraded_

"Alatar we have arrived at the pick –up point come or be left behind"

Samus entered the map control and a replica of his surrounding was displayed. And sure enough a mile or two away a gigantic ship awaited the return of their warrior.

Samus closed he map and raced toward the coordinate. Samus looked around but saw nothing. But two blasts were shot inches away from her feet.

"I don't know what you did to Alatar." A predator said shoulder cannon charged.

"But your gonna wish you'd never put on that little cannon of yours and stepped out of your ship,"

And behind him thousands upon thousands of predators came into sight.

" Well at least it's not a giant slug," Samus said charging her cannon.

" Attack."

* * *

Chapter three for ya plz review. And I'm thinking of putting the space pirates in and dark samus. 


	4. AN

I didnt think i would have to put this up again /

Just To tell u I won't update unless u review :)

And also tel if you want the space pirates in

Destinyguy678


	5. Aboard the predator ship

Thanks for ur reviews and this time im not taking the an down

Samus gazed into the ranks of alien warriors. Samus lifted her cannon lightly. She shifter her wait and leaped into the air.

* * *

"FIRE!" A predator shouted 

Samus fired diffusion missiles from the air. The missiles hit the ground freezing some of the predators. Blue energy blasts Samus double jumped leaping over them and fired a Plasma beam the beam hit one melting his cannon and shocking to the ground. Samus landed. And looked up about 40 predators remained. She charged forward Cannon blazing. The predators fell to the ground. The predators became invisible.

"Great." Samus whispered. She switched on her dark visor and and saw a cluster of red. Samus curled up into the morph ball and placed a power bomb and it exploded predators flew back and hit the ground with a thud. Samus morphed back and looked around. One predator stood there looking at his fallen comrades. The predator raced at the heroine. Samus lifted her cannon and whacked him in the head.

"Down ya go." Samus ran into the predator ship and looked behind her as the door closed engulfing her in darkness.

Elsewhere

Alatar raised his injured body. He moved his hand to his belt and removed a blue liquid. His hands were stained with Neon green blood. He placed the liquid into his needles and stabbed himself. The liquid entered and burned his wounds shut. He lifted his head and let out a roar. And fell to one knee. He staggered forward he knew what he had to do.

He limped forward his arm bruised beyond use was laid limply at his side. He gazed into the vastness of the desert and trudged on.

Meanwhile

Samus walked through the darkness. And finally she found a room luminated by a dark red light. Samus looked around skulls were scattered around the walls. The T-rex, humans, and other aliens she had never seen.

Samus lifted her gun and let the charged shot blaze. A predator had tried to creep up on her. It fell to the ground and green blood stained the walls. Samus looked at the room one last time and walked through an open door. The ship was vast but she had no idea what she was looking for so she kept exploring the ship. It seemed to get darker as she left the room. There was a lack of guards here there had to be a reason. The corridor narrowed and Samus took a right. _Beep beep beep. _Samus entered her map. It directed her to a room southwest of her current location. _Large compound of acidic liquid located_. Samus looked the map over one more time then closed it. She raised her head and began waling slowly towards the location.

On the desert planet

Alatar finally spotted his destination. A bright orange ship stained the desert. Alatar quickened his pace and jogged towards the ship. He reached the ship and looked it up and down. He climbed up top and looked around and soon found himself being lowered into the star ship.

_INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT_

The predator bashed the computer desk and the alert was shorted out.

" Well samus what kind of suit is this the samurai suit…are those dreadlocks?' Adam asked looking at the new warrior standing in front of him.

Alatar stared at the computer screen it was obvious to him that the computer only spoke human English to be precise. He needed help so he looked at the computer screen a let out the only English he knew

"!#$ #$ !(&(!"

" What a colorful vocabulary, I'm gonna take a random stab in the dark and say your not samus are you?"

"#$?"

"THE SAME TO YOU PAL!" Adam shouted

This was going to take a while.

Deep in space

" We have found the hunters location!" The space pirate commander shouted looking at a map of the galaxy.

" Good fly to the location," the elite commanded

"There's a problem it would appear she has found the help of another speies known as the predator." The commander confirmed.

"Then we need help if we want to kill these hunters. We need the dark hunter." He said quietly.

" But commander did not Samus defeat the dark one?"

" _Nooooooo," _The room froze as clumps of there phazon flew to the center of the room. " She merely robbed me of my strength," The phazon swirled and standing in the middle was dark samus.

"But commander she beat all of us once before how will we beat her even with the aid of the dark hunter?"

Dark samus raised her gun and blasted the scared pirate. "Any more questions?" No one answered. "Good now I have taken this into thinking and have salvaged dark matter. With this you will be unstoppable."

" No the dark matter deprives us of our free will! We refuse to use it!"

Dark Samus through the matter into the air and it sprinkle onto the space pirates. They became deformed their weapons burning into their skin and they glowed an evil light. "I didn't say you had a choice in the matter."

Predator control room

" Chief our prey has annihilated three squadrons and is heading towards the beast. Our hunters have never had this hard of a time killing off one target."

The chief looked down in dismay "No,"

" Chief?"

"Don't you see we aren't the hunters anymore." He looked down "For once the hunters are being hunted."

* * *

There's the real chapter 4 and introducing the dark pirates and the dark one. I want to see if anyone can guess who the beast is and I need a name for the chief please Review plz. 


	6. A war begins

Ok here we go

* * *

Samus ran down various corridors of the mysterious ship. Making turns and sometimes bumping into walls causing long echoes she was afraid the predators would here. Samus eventually through a corridor ending with a room, voices coming from it. With the dark visor she saw to Predators watching a 3-D replica of the Predator station. "I could use one of those Samus said aloud. Samus realized she had made a mistake when the predators raised there heads and signaled a warning. "Oops," Samus said she moved back a bit and raced at the door. Speed booster ensued and she burst through the door. She quickly fired a diffusion missile freezing the Predators. He fired is plasma beam and the Predators were gone. Samus observed the 3-D replica and scanned the map. "This should help," She opened up her map and quickly reviewed it now for that acidic source.

Hidden from the predator ship in space

" Dark Hunter we have reached our destination awaiting orders to attack," And elite asked kneeling before Dark Samus who never paid the pirate a glance.

"Yes attack," She said her fists clenched as for me I have business to settle. She warped away.

The elite spoke into his radio " Attack," The laser cannons were fired and hit the ship.

Control room

The Chief was sent flying backwards and he hit the ground. " Control room, status!" He shouted.

"We've been hit requesting permission to fire,"

"Permission? FIRE YOU IDIOTS!"

Blasts were sent back and forth between the two alien races as the two slow moving ships tried to out maneuver each other.

Back with Samus

Samus was rocked back and forth and flew to the ground. "Whoa," She lifted to her feat as a energy pulse blasted through the hull of the predator ship and threatened to suck her into deep space, She clung to her position with as much force as possible the used her grappling beam to attach herself to the ground.

At that moment a collection of phazon, moved together in front of her. Before her eyes in horror she watched as Dark Samus formed in front of her.

" Not the best predicament for you, Eh hunter?" Dark Samus said locking onto Samus.

Samus couldn't afford to move from her position or she would get sucked into space. " Dark-Sa don't, NO!" Dark Samus fired a charged phazon blast. Samus had no choice she rolled backwards into morph ball dodging the blast and charged booster ball. She boosted herself forward and knocked into dark Samus and planet a super bomb on the Dark Hunter and as it exploded they both flew into deep space.

* * *

review :) 


	7. Energy

There they floated with no maneuvering ability they were forced to shoot at each other as fast as possible, beams flying in all directions missile soaring off into space. Samus watched as they slowly floated into open space where she would eventually die. Dark Samus seemed to have the upper hand her phazon speed seemed to give able to evade her attacks; Samus realized all hope was lost. Then she had and Idea. She charged and fired the annihilator beam into open space, she could barely see as blast after blast blinded her she winced in pain and was deafened by the hits hitting her armor.

Soon samus's plan fell into place. A tiny ripple in space was visible a silver ball at it's center she noticed asteroids and light being sucked into the whole, Samus had created a black hole, know she was at complete loss of sight and sound and dark samus's hit soon gone sucked into the sheer power of the black hole, She knew that dark Samus was being pulled into the center the final resting place for that evil metroid. Samus flipped around a piercing light blinded her and she slowly started to speed towards it she knew what she had to do. She began to flip, faster and faster soon she was nothing more than and orange blur, Soon pulsing energy was released from her body her suit glowing refracting all different sorts of lights, The screw attack was her only hope for survival, she sped towards it fully knowing that if this didn't work she would be vanquished from this universe.

They Collided, She felt energy being drained from her suit the light grew more piercing and was burning through her closed eyelids, she heard her danger meter buzzing of the scales her visor cracked. She realized she had failed. Then she felt she was gaining energy, a loud pulsing of sound blew past her knocking her back and then it exploded, the black hole released it's mass blowing her a way. She sped through space and if her calculations were right she would soon enter back into the base. Samus flew at speeds un raveled and watched as light traveled beside her she soon realized that if she did not slow down she would fly right through the base completely annihilating it and she would float on forever and with her visor cracked she wouldn't last long. She flipped around and used all the energy around her she knew she would only have one shot at this, the beam she had only used once in her entire life, the beam that had only been possible with the energy of the mother brain. She fired ad a blinding white light flew from her arm cannon The hyper beam sped into space and soon Samus noticed herself slowing, the light from the explosion continuing on into space.

She soon realized she was approaching the base; she flipped and entered screw attack once again. She busted through a wall, her visor suddenly read acidic substance located source straight she looked up and a beast let out a piercing roar.

* * *

I know thats not how you make a black hole and that;s a very short chapter. and I haven't updated in a while, and al ot of people have probably forgotten about me...oh well 


	8. Another AN

AN:

Ok, I know I haven't updated in a while...ok in forever, but I didn't find time and when I did have time I was to lazy, So since we're getting close to summer I'll begin updating again then so when summer comes check over here

Thanks,

DestinyGuy678


End file.
